


Obssessed

by chaosruby



Series: The Killing Joke [3]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Dark Arthur, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Smut, F/M, Insanity, Jealous Arthur, Lust, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: You are assigned as Arthur's doctor during his brief lock up at Arkham. His obsession with you continues after he is released and he soon finds you.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader
Series: The Killing Joke [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636459
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur slammed his forehead down, letting it collide with the cool metal table as he sat impatiently. The table moved every time it was hit, causing his handcuffs to rattle against the bar he was attached to. His wrists hurt slightly from how tight they were and his forehead was starting to feel sore, but it didn't bother him. All that bothered him was you. His gorgeous blonde haired doctor that wouldn't escape his mind. He was going to see you in a few moments time and he's never sure if he is going to be able to handle it. As he sits in his cell at night, he strokes himself at the thought of you - it's unbearable being cuffed when you're actually in the room, when his erection is as stiff as a board. All he dreams about is a time when you will be the one to please him. So when he hears the door unlock, he quickly acts as though he'd been waiting without a care in the world. He puts on a calm and casual act, to prove to you that he is sane. 

"Did you bring cigarettes today?" Arthur hummed, grinning up at you from his seat.

"Yes," You replied, "but only the one this time. The other doctors don't appreciate the smell they leave behind. It can trigger other patients."

"We could always move to somewhere more, uh, private." Arthur tried to be smooth as he smirked at you. 

"Oh Arthur," You laughed politely, "this room is fine and like I said, you can have one smoke here today but you can take the box back to your room. How does that sound?" 

"How will I light them?" He quizzed you.

You looked at the closed door, then back at Arthur, "If you can promise me that you won't do anything stupid, you can take the lighter with you too. I'll add it to your personal items list."

"I promise doctor," He grinned, "you know I always listen to you." 

"Good!" You smiled, un-zipping your portfolio case to reveal the said packet and a lighter.

You unwrapped the plastic around the box, opening it to pull out one cigarette. You passed it to Arthur who took it eagerly into his hand as best as he could with his restraints on. He let it sit between his lips as you lit it for him, placing the box and the lighter near him for later. Arthur closed his eyes as he took a deep inhale, blowing out the smoke a few moments later with a smile on his face. 

"So, last session we spoke about you banging your head against your door," You spoke, wafting the smoke from your direction with small waves of your hand, "that was two days ago and I have been told that you've refrained from doing it since our talk. I'm very proud of you, Arthur. We must learn to deal with hard times without hurting ourselves. What have you been doing instead?"

Arthur took a drag of his cigarette, trying to think of an answer. He couldn't tell you that the thought of you stopped him, how his mind had created a version of you that wants him more than anything which makes him want to become better so he can be what you deserve. Even though when he actually sees you, you only see him as a patient and it often crushes his dreams. No, he definitely couldn't tell you any of that. He was glad you hadn't seen him in the moments before you had arrived, he didn't want you to think he'd gotten worse.

"I stop myself," He said slowly, "and I think hard about what I'm about to do... and then I don't do it. Because I know it's going to hurt."

"Is it just the fear of pain that stops you, or is there something else?" 

The question made Arthur look at you. He watched as you made little notes, your loopy handwriting covering the page. You looked up, catching his stare with a smile.

"Nothing else?" You probed.

Arthur shook his head.

"Well that's a step in the right direction, either way. You once told me you didn't feel the pain anymore, do you remember?" You spoke, carefully, "And this means your starting to think about the effects of your actions, I'm starting to believe we're onto the road to success now, Arthur. I'm truly proud of your progress during the month you've been in my care."

"Do you think I'll be able to leave soon then?" Arthur questioned seriously. 

"I take my job very seriously," You announced, "so as long as you can further prove to me over the next two weeks that you're no longer a danger to yourself, I'll think about it."

"Come on," Arthur whined, "only think about it? I've got to get back to work, look after my mother..."

"I sorted those things. I told you." You spoke clearly, "We're taking one step at a time and you've been doing great, Arthur. The next few weeks will fly by."

The session soon ended and Arthur was roughly dragged back to his small white room. He resisted the urge to slam his head against the door repeatedly by sitting on his thin mattress. His cuffs had been taken off at the door. The cigarettes and the lighter sat in his pocket, but he didn't want one right now. He wanted you. The pent up sexual frustration he felt overwhelmed him after every session with you and usually he waited until dark to pleasure himself, but he couldn't help it. His hand slipped into his trousers, then under the elastic of his underwear. His eyes closed automatically, his brain picturing you in front of him. He was thinking about that one time you had leaned over the table to wipe away a few tears that his eyes had let slip during one of his laughing fits. Arthur knew you didn't know that he could see right down your blouse - if you had known, he'd imagined you'd be embarrassed. You were so sweet, so... innocent. The kindest doctor in Arkham. His imagination ran wild as he pumped vigorously, he always came so quickly when he thought of you. His cum coated his underwear, the head of his cock becoming sticky as he laid down on the bed properly. Showers weren't until later and he had to spend the next few hours in his soiled pants. He didn't mind, it was worth it. 

You had been right. The next two weeks did go by faster than Arthur had originally thought. He believed that they only went fast because you said they would, and because you'd actually seen him twice more than usual. He'd been smoking a lot, even feeling cheeky enough to request another carton of cigarettes each time he saw you. He was happy when you obliged. You'd noticed he calmed down when he was smoking and even though it was a bad habit, you felt he was becoming more like himself. The conversations you both had during the last few sessions had flowed so naturally, it didn't seem that you were a doctor and that Arthur was your patient.

Until his release.

You were both sat in the same interview room you always used, Arthur had a cigarette in his hand as he could finally lean back in his chair properly. He was dressed in his own clothes that had been freshly washed that morning, ready for him to wear. He watched you scribble your signature onto his release papers in silence. Once you had finished, you looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back.

"Looks like your ready to go, Arthur," You said as you slid the paperwork over to him, "I'd just like you to read over my notes and then sign at the bottom on all three pages."

Arthur's eyes skimmed over each word on the page. You'd written that he was doing much better, which he liked to see, but then you had written that you had passed him on to a therapist situated in Gotham. 

"Can't I just come and see you?" Arthur asked, his eyebrows furrowed, "I can get here by bus and-"

"I only deal with patients who stay here at Arkham," You said sadly, "I'm sorry to discharge you from my care, I'll also be sad to see you go. But I think you're ready now."

"And if I refuse to sign?" He questioned.

"I can discharge you without therapy, but it will help you, Arthur, I wouldn't advise it otherwise." You insisted. "If you refuse to sign, it doesn't necessarily keep you here, we can get your next of kin to sign them. I can call your mother if you'd like?" 

"No, I don't want to worry her." He choked out, quickly signing the papers.

"I've arranged a taxi back to your apartment. Please give your therapist a chance, she's very nice." You smiled, taking two copies back from him, "That's your letter to keep." 

"Thank you." He said, even though he was extremely upset at the idea of never seeing you again. 

Arthur watched you stand up to leave and he quickly stood up too. He held his hand out to you after calling your name. You looked down at his outstretched hand and smiled, shaking it firmly. 

"Good luck." You grinned, "I'm really proud of you, Arthur. I truly am." 

"Bye." He practically whispered as you soon let go of his hand, turning and leaving the room.

Arthur sat there for a few moments in disbelief. He was free to go and yet he sat here hopefully, wishing you'd just turn around and rush back in. He couldn't help it as he began to daydream. It all felt so real as the door clicked open and he watched you slip back into the room with a shy smile on your face. You made your way over to him, sitting on his lap before crashing your lips against his. One of his hands went to the small of your back, the other on your thigh, as he kissed you passionately. 

"Arthur, you can leave now." 

The door had clicked open when he thought it had, except a guard had popped his head in and had been speaking to Arthur for a little while until he realised that Arthur wasn't moving or listening. 

"Oh yeah, sorry," Arthur mumbled, getting up, "was just finishing my smoke."

"Your cab is out by the entrance." He instructed before disappearing, "take your discharge letter downstairs and they'll give you anything else you had when you came here." 

Arthur did as he was told, making his way down the the lobby and getting his wallet and keys back. He didn't have much. He could see the taxi through the large windows and made his way through the automatic doors. The driver was waiting patiently and was slightly startled by Arthur's tap on the window. He rolled the window down in response.

"So, my mother is coming to pick me up now. I feel bad because the Doctor has had you waiting for me and all but, I just called my-"

"I've been given strict instructions to get you home, sir," The driver shrugged, "why don't we wait for your mum to get here then we can drive the both of you home?"

"She might be a little while. I don't want to make you wait..." Arthur insisted, trying his best to get the man to drive away.

"Are you going to wait here for her?" The driver asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I'm going to wait at the bus stop. She'll be here in an hour or so!" Arthur smiled.

"How about I come back in an hour?" The driver questioned, "I'll take you both back home then."

"Sure." Arthur shrugged, "Thank you."

The taxi driver rolled his window back up slowly and watched as Arthur made his way over to the empty bus station. He drove off, making his way to the city to pick up a few jobs for an hour, then came back to an empty bus stop. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur follows you home and learns something that he did not expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also just want to add a TW for mental health speech. I'm definitely no expert in explaining and I hope this doesn't seem triggering or wrong portrayal. It is a work of fiction and I'm writing to add to Arthur's character for this story. Please let me know if anything should be changed. Thank you.

A strange mixture of anxiety and pure joy ran through Arthur's veins as he pulled his hood up during his wait at the bus stop. During one of your recent conversations with the man, you'd happened to mention that you got the bus home each day. So now he'd just have to wait. He sat right at the other end of the bench, waiting patiently for your shift to end. You never stayed late on a Monday. Arthur knew a lot about your work patterns, but barely anything about you. He wished he could turn up at your home with flowers or your favourite chocolate but he didn't know a thing. 

You finally showed your face, and luckily for him it was 15 minutes before the taxi driver was due to come back. There was also a bus due in the next 5 minutes so Arthur was having a lucky day. You held a newspaper in your hand, reading it and barely looking at your surroundings. You stood, leaning against the bus stop post, your eyes focused on the pages in front of you. The bus came soon enough, it was a double decker bus. He watched you step on, show your ticket and wander off upstairs. This made it so much easier for Arthur as he paid for his ticket and sat downstairs. All he had to do was wait for you to come down and he could follow you off the bus. 

Now this all seemed easy and morally okay for Arthur. He saw nothing wrong with wanting to see you again, to see where you lived and what you did outside of work. Maybe he could even knock on your door and you would let him in - his imagination ran wild and he almost missed you getting off of the bus. Arthur quickly dashed after you, maintaining some distance though so you wouldn't notice him. His hood was still up, covering his face, so when you turned your head suddenly, he was still hidden. What a close call.

Until you turned around again, a loving gaze in your eyes and a smile on your face. Arthur's heart started to beat faster. He went to jog over to you until somebody he didn't know had already beaten him to it. A young man, that you had never mentioned and that Arthur had never seen before, had strolled over to you. He had matched your gaze and grin, taking you in his arms and pressing a kiss to your forehead. Arthur's blood boiled as he watched from afar. He could not believe his eyes, his dreams had shattered right then and there. 

Arthur continued to follow you and your mystery beau all the way to a small terraced house, hidden at the end of a cul-de-sac. He stood at the end of the road, glaring at the stranger who had accompanied you instead of him. Making a note of your house number and address, the colour of the car in the drive-way and the bus route, Arthur quickly made it back to his dingy little flat that he shared with his mother. His mother immediately began to scold him, but he couldn't listen even if he wanted to. All he was thinking about was you.

* * *

A few days after you had released Arthur, you had your two days off in a row. It had felt like forever since you had such a luxury, and unfortunately your boyfriend had to go to work. You were secretly happy to enjoy the house to yourself, hoping to get some spring cleaning done (and a lot of relaxing!) 

Arthur was a peculiar case. He had been to Arkham multiple times, short term and long term stays. He had never made as much progress with other doctors as he had with you. The head of the hospital had congratulated you on your work and success, but you couldn't figure out how you had managed it. You were a good psychologist, no doubt about that, but for Arthur's medical record to show such horrific accidents and damage - you were shocked at how quick he seemed to become confident and better in himself. A lot of the staff who had dealt with him previously commented on how much healthier he seemed physically - even mentally. His whole manner had changed during his stay and you now thought about how odd/unlikely this change was. 

You didn't want to dwell on patients, however, since it was your time off. Plus, Arthur was no longer in your care and hopefully on the rest of his recovery journey. You didn't think you would ever see him again if he were to be successful, which is what you hoped would happen. He deserved to be happy, especially when all he wanted to do was make others happy. 

After completing a bit of housework, you finally flopped down onto the sofa. You thought you saw something out of the window in the corner of your eye as you sat down, curiously glancing from your seat in the direction of the window. There was nothing there. You rolled your eyes. Whenever your boyfriends car had left the driveway, you were sensitive to anything outside. It could've been a neighbour, or something.

You switched the TV on and forgot about it until the doorbell rang. Without thinking about your earlier curiosity, you sprang up out of your seat and made your way to the front door. Opening it, you froze in shock. It was Arthur. You immediately switched into work mode, making yourself ready for anything that could potentially happen. He didn't look very happy.

"Hi Arthur," You gave him a small smile, "what brings you here?"

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." Arthur muttered, his eyes gazing into yours and his mouth in a permanent frown. 

All professionalism went out of the window, "Was it any of your business to know?"

You internally cringed, trying to fix your statement, "I mean, Arthur... why have you come here? Have you not met with your new therapist yet? She truly is wonderful. Would you like me to accompany you to her office in the city?"

"No," He began to laugh hysterically, almost doubling over and holding his stomach in pain, "I came here to.. HAHAHA,"

His laughter eventually died down until it was slight sniggers and wheezes. His face was void of all emotion until his eyes darkened and his lips turned into another frown. 

"I came here to ask you why you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." Arthur stated. 

He was rather intimidating in this moment. He loomed over you, unmoving, his gaze focused on you. You felt inferior in this situation, in your lounge wear and at home. The hospital was such a professional setting, this was just so... unsafe. 

"We were focusing on you, Arthur!" You tried to be uplifting, "It just didn't come up in conversation, is all.. Listen, do you need me to help you find a ride home? I'm sorry you came all the way here just for this."

"No. There's something else I want." A little giggle escaped his lips.


End file.
